1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of entertainment systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing conditional access to digital content.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Distribution of entertainment programs, including music, movies, and television, is now witnessing a gradual transition from analog to digital. However, because digital content may be copied with perfect accuracy, content producers, such as movie studios and television networks, are reluctant to release digital versions of their products without assurances that the products will not be copied without authorization. Legal assurances, such as the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA), as well as technological assurances, such as encryption, are now being tested, but have not been completely successful in allaying the fears of content producers.
Digital content is typically distributed in one of two formats: a physical media format, e.g., compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile disks (DVDs), and a broadcast or streaming format, e.g., digital cable, direct broadcast satellite (DBS), or video-on-demand (VoD).
Distribution via physical media presents a number of disadvantages. For example, while a user may place an online order for a DVD, he or she must typically wait several days for the DVD to be delivered. Moreover, where the user owns a large number of CDs or DVDs, transporting all of the media at once can be inconvenient.
In addition, neither CDs nor DVDs provide effective protection against piracy. For instance, standard CDs are not encrypted, and the encryption system for DVDs (i.e. CSS) was recently compromised, allowing pirates to freely decrypt and copy DVD content.
Distribution via broadcast or streaming media also presents a number of disadvantages. For instance, when a user purchases a license to view digital content, that license is generally associated with the user's home receiving equipment, e.g., a set top box (STB). Thus, the user may not watch a purchased movie or television show at a friend's house. Often, the purchase must be completed by telephone, which may be inconvenient and time-consuming, as well as prone to dialing errors.
Conventionally, licensing models for conditional access are limited to a one-time viewing model, as with pay-per-view (PPV), or an unlimited viewing model, as with a DVD or CD. Other licensing models are difficult or impossible with current technology.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing conditional access to digital content that does not limit a user to watching purchased content on a single viewing device. What is also needed is a system and method that permits more sophisticated content licensing models than a one time or unlimited-viewing model. Additionally, what is needed is a system and method for providing conditional access to digital content that associates a license to view the content with a particular user, and allows that user to convey at least a portion of his or her license to another user. Indeed, what is needed is a digital content distribution system and method that approximates the loaning or selling of a physical article, such as a book, CD, or DVD.